Eye Candy
by princessofthefallenx
Summary: You and Dean Ambrose have been secretly seeing each other, but what happens Dean reveals it all on Miz tv? orginally posted on tumblr by myself.


"Dean," she moaned out as he kissed down her neck, nibbling at her sweet spots. His hands were roaming around her curves. He pushed against her, making her sink further into the wall. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt and moved his hands under it. His hands went under her bra, squeezing them gently at first, but than harder. He pinched her nipples twisting them in his hands. She moaned his name again.

"(Y\N)" He said into her ear. "I want you so bad." He rubbed his core up against hers, so she could feel how hard she made him.

She moaned, "Than what are you waiting for? Take me." She playfully raised an eyebrow at him.

A grin appeared on his face as he began to rip their clothes off. He spun her around so she was facing the wall. She bent over slightly pushing her ass out. He ran a finger against her slit. "You're already so wet for." He slipped one finger in moving it in and out. She moaned her head falling back. He slipped another finger in kissing her neck. He curved his fingers to hit her G-spot.

Her legs began to wither under his touch. She was having trouble holding herself up still. He wrapped his other arm around her waist to help her out. She could feel her walls begin to clench around his fingers. "Dean, I am not going to last much longer if you keep doing that."

He slipped a third finger, "That's okay, I might try to break my record on how many times I can make you cum." He bit her neck sucking on her neck as he moved his fingers in and out as fast as he could. She moaned his name out as she came onto his fingers.

〰️〰️〰️

"I got a very special guest tonight. The international continental champion, De-" Dean's music started before the Miz could finish introducing him. The Miz sighed giving (Y/N) a look. She shrugged at him. She watched the muscular man begin to walk down to the ring. She couldn't help, but get slightly turned on by the sight of him.

As Dean got into the ring, The Miz moved the microphone back to his mouth to speak. "Dean, are you ever going to get how this show works."

"I find it much more enjoyable not to." He smirked at The Miz knowing that it irritated him so much when he ruined his show. He took his show very seriously. Dean on the other hand, didn't.

"Well, will you at least sit down so we can get this interview started." Dean nodded and sat down, but he didn't sit down normally. He slouched in the chair sticking one hand down his pants. The Miz sucked in his cheek at his appearance. He tried his best to ignore it and move on with the interview. "Are you ready for your fight with Lashley this Sunday?"

"Yup," he said shortly.

"You aren't nervous about him beating you?"

"Nope."

Dean's one word answers continued for awhile. The Miz was getting more and more frustrated with it by the second. He put a hand to a face, "Can you please take this interview seriously? My show is not a joke like you like to make it out to be." Dean mocked him as he spoke. "You are such a sorry excuse for a champion. I don't know why they keep giving you chances after chances when you obviously don't deserve it. You are sitting here with your damn hand down your pants, for God's sake."

"Maybe they think of your show as much of a joke as I do and they only put it on to humor you."

"No, no." He stood up walking over to where (Y/N) stood. She was watching the whole thing go down from the corner of the ring. It was where she was supposed to stand and with how mad The Miz was already at it is. She didn't dare move from her mark for a second. She was what The Miz called eye candy for his show. She had been dating the Miz for over a year. He was the one who helped her get a contract with the WWE without him, she was nothing.

"You're a disgrace to what the WWE stands for." The Miz continued.

"Oh, am I? Than why do I have a title and you don't?" Dean said standing up to face The Miz. "You haven't even had a match in awhile. I guess the WWE look more at talent than people who dress up in fancy suits and pretty girls on your arm." He turned to (Y/N), "Hey there," he winked at her. She bit her lip, trying best to ignore how it made her heart skip a beat. She knew he was just doing this to piss the Miz off more.

"Don't wink at my girl. She doesn't want a man dirty like you. You aren't even in the same league as her."

Dean didn't know what possessed him to say the next part,but as soon as it left his mouth he regretted it. "Really, because she was singing a different tune last night in my hotel room last night."

The Miz laughed, "You're lying to yourself if you even think you could get a girl like her when she has me. Girls like her don't want dirty men like you, right babe?"

(Y/N) was trying her best to act like it was all a joke as well and keep her composure. "Right," she finally got out after a couple breathes. She shot a glare towards Dean's direction.

"You see,Dean, I get women who have with class while you get some trailer trash." The Miz said putting his arm around (Y/N), pulling her close to him.

Dean clicked his tongue walking over to them. He licked his thumb as he came up next to (Y/N) and whipped against her neck where he knew he had left a mark pushing her hair to the side.

"Hey, get your grimmy hands away from my woman." The Miz said as he pulled her away. As he did, he saw the hickey on her neck. "What the hell?"

"You see, Miz, sometimes girls with class want guys like me." He dropped the mic and rolled out of the ring, leaving the Miz in disbelief.

〰️〰️〰️

"What the fuck, (Y/N)?" The Miz hollered once they were backstage.

"Mike, it's not what you think."

"That's why there is a damn hickey on your neck. You told me you burned your neck on the curling iron."

"I did!"

"Than how did he know exactly where to find it?" He demanded.

"He must of saw the makeup artists cover it up."

"No, he wasn't. I was there with you. Thats when I asked you about that, you dirty fucking whore." He started backing her into the wall, pointing a long finger at her, "You embarrassed me infront of millions out there tonight. You cheated on me with Dean motherfucking Ambrose. How do you expect me to go out there again after that?" She looked down at his question. Their relationship was faker than the extensions in her hair. It was all for show. The Miz was always sleeping around with models and such. She always wished she could break up with him, but if she did, there went her contract with the WWE. Everything she worked so hard for would be gone. It looked like it was already going down the toilet.

He slapped her across the face,pulling her from her thoughts as she felt a sting on her cheek. "Answer me, slut!"

"Hey!" Dean yelled from across the hallway as he began to run towards them. "What the fuck you think you are doing?" He pushed The Miz off of her.

"Stay out of this, Ambrose. This doesn't concern you."

"Then you shouldn't be doing out in public. Kind of makes it everyone's business then, huh?"

"Whatever, I am done with this garbage anyway. You're fired, (Y/N)." He straightened himself and walked away.

"What does he mean, you're fired?" Dean asked her.

Tears were beginning to well in her eyes, "He means I no longer work here and all the work I did was for nothing." She put her hands in her face.

"Hey, hey," Dean said. He pulled her into his arms. He felt bad for her. He couldn't believe he had let his emotions get the best of him in the ring.

"No," she pushed him off. "You did this. I told you we have to keep this a secret. You go and show the whole damn world the hickey, you left on me. Now, I am fired and lost my dream job just because you had to one up him."

"(Y/N), I didn't mean to."

"Well, you did, Dean." She said pushing past him. "I should probably go before The Miz calls security on my ass." She walked off.

Dean watched her walk away, "Fuck!" He yelled punching the wall.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

"There has to be something I can do, Hunter." Dean was in Hunter's office, begging to help get (Y/N) job back. "He can't just replace her just like that."

"He can and he already has. His new girl starts this week actually."

"But what about (Y/N)?"

"He fired her so her contract is done with us. She knew this when she signed it."

"She can't even come back as her wrestler by herself."

Hunter sighed, "Look, Dean, I know you want to fix things after what happened, but there is simply nothing we can do."

"There has to be something." Dean began pacing in front of his desk. Dean couldn't sleep after that night. He had fucked up a lot cause of his pride. (Y/N) wouldn't answer any of his calls or his texts. He knew that what they had was supposed to be meaningless sex, but he had started to catch feelings for her. He didn't want to admit it. Maybe that's why he let his feelings get the best of him with The Miz. He never liked that she was with someone like that. She deserved so much more than being someone's eye candy. She was talented in the ring. She deserved to make a name for herself without The Miz.

Hunter ran over his bald head, "Well there is one way that someone brought up."

"Do it!" Dean said without even listening to the idea Hunter had in mind.

〰️〰️〰️

"Alright," The Miz said. "I have a very special guest with me tonight." He said pointing to the blonde next to him. "My new girl, Maryse. She helped me through a lot of my break-up with (Y/N). I am forever grateful to have her by my-"

All of a sudden Dean's music started to play as he began to walk out. "Hey, Miz, I wanted to congratulate you since it was thanks to me you found each other. But, I also wanted to thank you. After I beat Lashely, I decided there was something missing in my act. A beautiful woman on my arm like you always got. Might make me look better." The sound of your new music began to play as you came out in ring gear. The Miz mouth dropped. Dean smiled evily. "And we are ready to show you what you lucked out on."


End file.
